ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS ?
by ladyfr
Summary: petit conte de NOEL écrit dans le cadre d'un concoursle challenge était d'inventer un conte à la saveur Housienne..


ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS….?????

Chap1

Lisa Cuddy se sentait fière d'elle…Elle les avait tous bluffés avec brio et personne, en particulier House , n'avait douté qu'elle consacrerait cette soirée du réveillon de Noël à entretenir des relations courtoises et intéressées avec tous les potentiels donateurs du New Jersey et de ses environs proches.

Elle avait achevé House en évoquant son impatience de revoir Jonathan Reddick, le fils du plus riche industriel de la région;juif comme elle, récemment divorcé, sans enfant….

Un instant , la tristesse qui avait fugitivement éteint le regard de Grégory House , l'avait désarçonnée mais elle avait refusé de se laisser détourner de sa quête.

Ce soir était la nuit de Noël.

Certains allaient fêter la naissance d'un bébé, dont on disait qu'il était venu sur terre dans la douleur et le dénuement, pour apporter espérance et réconfort à la terre entière.

Elle, souhaitait être aux côtés d'un seul enfant, apparu miraculeusement quelques jours plus tôt dans la nurseries du P/P.

Un nouveau né au duvet blond, aux yeux bleus pales, un petit ange déposé là ,à la recherche d'une âme qui voudrait bien être le gardien de ses premiers jours…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grégory House marchait seul dans les rues de sa ville.

Il n'aimait pas Noël mais il aimait la neige qui recouvrait d'un silence ouaté la folie furieuse des humains qui confondaient chaque année avec la même dévotion réjouissance et abondance; don de soi et colifichets dispendieux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets traditionnel.

Une locomotive s'essoufflait sans relâche à gravir une jolie colline boisée avant de disparaître dans le tunnel pour reparaître triomphante quelques secondes plus tard …Le sifflet strident que House devinait plus qu'il ne l'entendait grâce aux jets de vapeur qui s'envolait de la cheminée, ponctuait sa glissade vers la vallée…

House était fasciné par ce parcours sans fin, courageux et joyeux. Il ne pouvait se retenir de guetter la sortie du tunnel,appréhendant un obstacle imprévu qui bloquerait le passage mais elle revenait toujours et cela l'apaisait.

House pensait à son père, John …Il pensait à son enfance qu'il lui avait volée, à ces moments de complicité et de tendresse qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Il avait eu son train électrique , là n'était pas le problème…mais il avait abandonné l'idée d'y jouer très rapidement quand il avait compris qu'un rail déplacé ou un wagon détaché lui amèneraient plus de coups que de réconfort.

Comme tous les jeux de l'enfance, Grégory avait un jour enfoui son train dans le placard, feignant le détachement et le mépris pour ces « trucs de gosse »…Il ne les avait jamais ressortis depuis.

Son regard achoppa sur une peluche placée à côté d'un baigneur…un petit mouton blanc de berger, nouveau né lui aussi ,qui semblait veiller sur le petit…

Un autre visage de nourrisson apparut subitement, bien qu'il ait tenté depuis son arrivée au P/P de le chasser de son esprit.

L'hôpital avait accueilli cet enfant dont la mère avait disparu.

Lisa avait recueilli ce bébé miracle et il avait peur pour elle…Peut être était il aussi un peu jaloux de cet enfant tombé du ciel qui accaparait le cœur de la Doyenne…

Il était la réponse et Grégory House ne servait plus à rien…

Chap2

Wilson suivait Cameron depuis une bonne douzaine de minutes sans oser s'approcher d'elle.

Il veillait sur elle à distance depuis sa rupture avec Chase.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi le couple s'était séparé…personne n'avait non plus été très étonné par cette rupture.

Chase s'était envolé pour l'Australie, prétextant le besoin de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille... Il n'était pas certain qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il buta soudain dans un corps et se retint à un bras qui se tendait vers lui.

Levant le visage, il aperçut les yeux et le sourire gracile de Cameron.

Il rougit , balbutia et se tut. Les deux regard noisettes se contemplaient, étonnés et troublés.

Ils semblaient faire connaissance pour la première fois, tous deux ensemble .

Et puis Wilson osa enfin laisser passer dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il avait enfermé jusque là par loyauté pour son ami.

Cameron rougit à son tour puis lui tendit sa main.

Wilson leva lentement la sienne et sans cesser de contempler la jeune femme avec dévotion, croisa ses doigts entre les siens lui amenant toute sa force, puisant à cet amour naissant.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, les deux corps se rapprochèrent et se fondirent l'un dans l'autre.

Enlacés simplement, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, sans s'être concertés.

En arrivant devant l'enceinte du P/P, ils surent où ils avaient décidé de passer ensemble le réveillon de NoËl.

CHap3

Tournant en rond sans relâche, Foreman ne parvenait pas à quitter l'enceinte du P/P.

House l'avait épargné, miraculeusement, mais il se savait responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Tous deux savaient ou devinaient qui était la mère de cet enfant qui n'était pas arrivé chez eux par hasard.

Une enfant elle-même , à peine âgée de quatorze ou quinze ans, venue en consultation externe il y a quelques mois pour une demande d'IVG .

Le délai légal étant déjà fortement dépassé , Foreman s'était refusé à agréer sa demande.

House et lui s'étaient violemment heurtés quand son boss avait suggéré un avortement thérapeutique.

IL avait fait intervenir Cuddy sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas cet acte pour une raison fallacieuse.

Tout le monde, sauf Grégory House,avait alors oublié que la mère de ce bébé à naître n'était pas encore sortie de l'enfance et une ordonnance avait été obtenue pour interdire au DR G. House de s'approcher de l'adolescente.

House avait disparu plusieurs semaines de suite après cet incident dramatique.

Personne n'avait su où il se trouvait et tout le monde avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas.

Et puis un matin, on l'avait retrouvé dans une salle de consultation entrain d'insulter un patient.

Les relations étaient demeurées tendues entre lui et Cuddy quelques jours puis les conflits étaient réapparus au soulagement de tous.

Le Docteur House avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt un fax d'un centre Maternel des environs lui annonçant la naissance de Jan Gregory .…C'était Cameron qui en avait parlé à Foreman, étonnée par cette étrange missive…Cela ressemblait si peu à House de se soucier du sort d'une de ses anciennes patientes…

Foreman , lui, avait fait le lien avec l'adolescente.

Les dates concordaient .

Et il avait alors rassemblé les pièces du puzzle.

Malgré l'injonction du tribunal , House avait sans doute non seulement gardé contact avec l'adolescente mais avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge par un foyer.

Lui , Foreman,qui avait combattu pour préserver la vie de cet enfant, ne s'était même pas soucié de ce qui allait advenir à sa mère une fois sortie de l'hôpital.

Il s'était lâchement reposé sur l'idée qu'elle devait bien avoir une famille, que les services sociaux devaient être là pour cela…

Il l'avait tout bonnement oubliée et cette expérience ne l'avait pas rendu plus tendre ou plus accueillant avec les jeunes ado enceintes qu'il avait ensuite rencontrées dans sa pratique professionnelle.

Il n'avait rien retenu de la leçon.

Aujourd'hui ce bébé abandonné lui revenait comme une claque dans la figure.

Un enfant était né oui…une vie avait été sauvée…oui grâce à lui…à cause de lui…

A cause de lui, cette nuit de Noël, un nouveau-né se retrouvait seul dans une nurseries d'un hôpital public, privé de la chaleur et des bras d'une mère, d'une famille.

Il avait voulu que cet enfant vive , qu'allait il faire à présent pour qu'il soit heureux???

Chap4

Lisa Cuddy pénétra doucement dans la petite chambre qui avait été attribuée à sa demande au nourrisson…

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais la vitre laissait passer la lumière diffuse du couloir ,permettant au personnel de surveiller à distance le petit.

Cuddy venait d'apprendre par l'infirmière de garde, qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé un minuscule petit bout de papier dans le couffin du bébé sur lequel était écrit un prénom et un nom: Jan Grégory.

Ils pourraient entamer demain les démarches pour retrouver Mme Grégory…

Pour ce soir, ce bébé serait un petit peu celui de Lisa Cuddy.

Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

L'enfant de l'amour d'une femme. La femme de la chaleur d'un enfant…

Cuddy ferma les stores de la chambre…Elle était là; la surveillance externe devenait inutile…et elle avait besoin d'intimité…

Se rapprochant du berceau, elle alluma la petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet et contempla l'enfant.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long des joues de Cuddy, elle ne savait pas si elles étaient de tristesse ou de bonheur.

Jan dormait du sommeil de l'innocent…de sa bouche sortait de petites bulles au même rythme que sa respiration…parfois un sourire illuminait son petit visage, parfois ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses pieds et son corps s'agitaient pour chasser une douleur ou une peine …déjà…

Un biberon était prêt sur la table de chevet…il aurait bientôt besoin d'être nourri et Lisa sentait se tendre sa poitrine à cet appel mystérieux..

Elle n'était pas sa mère mais son cœur était déjà empli de lui…

Son regard se posa alors sur un objet incongru qui n'était pas là quand elle était passée avant de partir…

Un mouton blanc à peine plus âgé que le nourrisson semblait veiller sur lui au pieds de son berceau.

Une voix grave mais douce sortit alors de l'ombre, faisant légèrement sursauter Lisa Cuddy:

- Ce bébé ne peut pas être le tien , Lisa, il ne peut pas être le notre…Tu le sais…Il nous a été confié…pour cette nuit peut être…mais demain il retrouvera sa mère…et tu devras poursuivre ton chemin …sans lui…

Chap5

Grégory House sortit de l'ombre où il s'était réfugié depuis l'entrée de Cuddy dans la chambre…

Il aurait du se douter que cette histoire de réception mondaine était un leurre…Elle avait bien manœuvré et la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti envers ce foutu Reddick avait totalement aveuglé sa capacité de raisonner.

Si lui, Grégory House avait été envahi ce soir par le besoin irrépressible de passer cette nuit de Noël avec Jan, pouvait il en être autrement pour Lisa?

Cuddy et House se faisaient face.

Cuddy était déconcertée, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir blessée ou réconfortée par les paroles de House.

- Cuddy: « Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire ce soir et tu as décidé qu'il était amusant de venir m'espionner et me tourmenter?

Tu ne lâches jamais prise Grégory House? »

Le visage de House se contracta, les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillirent…et puis il réalisa que pour Cuddy comme pour lui, la meilleure défense en situation de grande vulnérabilité était toujours l'attaque.

Alors il fit ce qu'elle le croyait incapable de réaliser, il lâcha prise et accepta de laisser passer un filet de ses émotions…

Il se dirigea vers le berceau et parla à Cuddy en lui tournant le dos…

House:- « Je me souviens du Noël de l'an passé, de l'extrême solitude, de la perte brutale du désir de vivre qui m'a alors envahi…

Je ne voulais pas que Jan vive cela cette nuit, qu'il se croit abandonné…

Il fallait qu'il ressente que l'on se souciait de lui, qu'il importait qu'il vive…Certains bébés décident de mourir…Je voulais que cette nuit, il ait envie de vivre…le temps que l'on retrouve sa petite mère… ».

Un long silence accompagna ces paroles…

House reprit:- « J'aurai du comprendre Lisa que tu ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, pas toi… »

Cuddy s'approcha alors de House pour capter son regard et l'emprisonner dans le sien…Elle grimaça un sourire et lui demanda « je donne le biberon et tu changeras la couche? »

House rétorqua avec sur la visage un air faussement scandalisé « My God, tu lui donnes le biberon et tu changes la couche de ce parasite…moi je m'occupe de nous ravitailler en champagne et en caviar!! »…

Sur ces paroles , House allait quitter la chambre pour s'acquitter de sa mission de ravitaillement quand Cuddy le rappela doucement:

- « House attend , viens là s'il te plait…j'ai besoin de toi… »

Greg se rapprocha de Lisa , un air interrogatif sur le visage, appréhendant presque d'avoir mal compris…Finalement, Lisa lui tendit les bras et il l'accueillit , se souvenant du geste qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait cru atteint d'un cancer incurable.

Par cette étreinte, tous deux reconnaissaient enfin toute l'estime, l'affection, l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre…un lien indéfectible qui les unissait depuis si longtemps…

Chap6

House s'apprêtait de nouveau à quitter la pièce quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

House attira Cuddy dans le coin de la chambre où il s'était déjà dissimulé à l'entrée de Lisa.

Tous deux virent un couple enlacé se rapprocher du berceau pour contempler l'enfant…

Un instant, Lisa crut qu'il s'agissait des parents de Jan mais elle lut sur le visage de Greg que celui-ci les avait reconnus.

Chap7

Minuit venait de sonner à la chapelle du P/P, Noël était né une fois encore…

Dans la chambre de Jan, Lisa Cuddy, Alysson Cameron, James Wilson et Grégory House vivaient ensemble cette nuit un peu magique, cette nuit qui leur avait apporté à tous un peu de bonheur et d'amour…

Wilson et Cameron avaient partagé champagne et petits fours et jamais aucun d'eux n'avait vécu plus belle nuit de Noël…

Lisa s'était un peu éloignée pour nourrir Jan.

House ne pouvait détacher son regard de Cuddy; il se détestait de l'avoir un jour insultée.

Elle serait une mère…Elle l'était déjà…

Il tressaillit quand il vit de nouveau la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer Foreman.

House sut alors qu'il n'était pas seul et son cœur se serra pour Lisa.

Une adolescente fluette, presque une petite fille encore , blonde aux yeux bleus pâles se tenait figée à l'entrée de la chambre.

Lisa la reconnut enfin et comprit pourquoi House avait été tantôt aussi affirmatif quant à la brièveté de leur mission d'accueil…IL n'avait pas voulu la blesser ou se moquer d'elle, il avait tenté de la protéger…

Lisa s'avança vers la mère du petit Jan, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage et lui tendit l'enfant.

Puis elle l'entoura de ses bras et les mena tous deux vers une chaise sentant que la petite était épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement.

Wilson, Cameron, Foreman et House quittèrent alors silencieusement la pièce, laissant les deux femmes veiller sur le petit Jan.

Ce que se dirent cette nuit Lisa Cuddy et la jeune mère leur appartient.

Les mots de Cuddy apportèrent à l'adolescente le réconfort et le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour assumer son rôle.

Jan Grégory Patton avait déjà un parrain de coeur dont il portait en second le prénom…Lisa se sentait prête à veiller sur Jan comme sur sa mère afin d'assurer leur avenir…

Emma Patton allait poursuivre ses études et n'aurait aucun soucis pour trouver des baby Sitter….elle en avait déjà au moins trois à disposition…

EPILOGUE

Au matin de Noël, Lisa Cuddy marchait sereinement dans les rues blanches de sa ville.

Elle n'aimait pas Noël mais elle aimait la neige.

Elle lui rappelait les glissades de son enfance, les bonhommes qu'elle composait avec ses frères, les batailles féroces dont elle rentrait trempée exténuée, morte de rire…

Arrivée à proximité de son hôpital, elle aperçut la silhouette de House qui l'attendait .

Elle le rejoignit et ils entrèrent de concert dans le hall , décoré aux couleurs de Christmas…

En passant près de la crèche, ils se regardèrent, un fou rire naissant au bord de lèvres.

HOUSE suivit Cuddy dans son bureau.

Ils avaient tous deux prévus d'être de garde ce jour là; ce n'était pas la première fois; c'était presque un rituel.

Lisa alla chercher dans son armoire le présent qu'elle avait choisi pour Greg depuis longtemps…une vieille partition, très rare ;qu'elle avait dénichée chez un bouquiniste, annotée de la main de Louis Armstrong lui-même.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle trépignait à l'idée de voir se peindre la surprise sur le visage de House…

. ..du moins l'espérait elle .

De House, Lisa n'attendait rien.

Elle savait qu'il détestait faire les magasins et s'apprêtait à recevoir une boite de chocolat au mieux, rien au pire…cela ne lui importait pas.

Ce fut donc son visage à elle qui refléta une intense surprise quand elle vit Grégory House lui tendre silencieusement un présent entouré d'un nœud vert et rouge aux couleurs de Christmas…

Il s'agissait en fait d'une chemise contenant une sorte de dossier médical.

Y figuraient un nombre impressionnant de détails concernant les gênes de la personne, un caryotype et son degré de fertilité…

Lisa Cuddy s'assit , soufflée, derrière son bureau et lança un regard totalement abasourdi vers House.

Celui-ci s'assit en face d'elle et s'abîma dans la contemplation des trombones réunis dans un petit pot sur le dessus du bureau de Lisa.

Ill prit enfin la parole: - « Lisa Cuddy, il y a quelques temps de cela , vous m'avez associé à votre croisade qui consistait à trouver un donneur potentiel potable pour une FIV…

Passons sur l'épisode du boutonneux fervent adorateur de Mozart…

Nous avons eu dans mon bureau une discussion dont je me rappelle chaque mot…

Vous m'avez demandé si vous deviez chercher « someone like you » (quelque un qui me ressemblerait) et je vous ai répondu par une pirouette « someone you like »(quelque un que vous aimerez)…

J'ai peut être trouvé la personne que vous recherchiez…

Il est prêt à vous accompagner dans votre quête , il accepte la Fiv si c'est impératif mais il préfèrerait de loin passer par la méthode naturelle de l'accouplement, qu'il considère comme la partie la plus agréable du boulot…

Sérieusement Cuddy, faire l'amour avec vous serait pour lui un honneur et un privilège…sans parler de l'intensité du plaisir qui l'envahit à la seule évocation de votre corps nu contre le sien…

Cet homme, est un médecin tout comme vous…plus très jeune tout comme vous. Il a un caractère de chien tout comme vous… mais c'est aussi un musicien, ce qui peut être un atout pour votre progéniture à venir si vous agréez sa candidature…

Voila je remets son destin entre vos mains Lisa Cuddy…

Joyeux Noël. ».

FIN


End file.
